Talk:Beastmen's Seal
Image changed in the 08/27/07 version update. I have a new picture but don't know how to upload it. --Bsphil 19:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Drop Rate :Drop Rate (level 0-49 mobs): :Drop Rate (level 50+ mobs): Anyone knows what is the drop rate of these from easy prey to IT ! Any help for this will contribute for a better detailed page! Please do not change the subject of this discussion page!! The drop rate seems to be the same, regardless of the monster's /check. It's most likely calculated the same way that all other drops are (aside from it requiring that the monster gives exp). However, Treasure Hunter doesn't seem to have much, if any, effect on how often these drop. It's definately worth researching, especially for all the BCNM fans out there. ~ Karuberu 20:32, 6 May 2007 (CDT) When I was soloing my SAM30 in Sauromugue Champaign on a mixture of gobs and bats i wad getting seals about every 5 battles, however training THF from 2-5 in West Ronfaure I only got about 3 seals total so that could mean either higher drop rates of Beastmen or could be because I was higher level (Both areas I was fighting EPs) --Daveie 03:43, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Let's get this lined out once and for all. We have a drop rate template for a reason, let's just edit it here and get a drop rate lined out for the main page instead of the estimated 5-10% figure up there now --Almacien 19:35, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Edited Pre-50 as i was soloing my NIN/RDM from 10-12 on EP-DC in East-Saurtabaruta. Moon was ~70% Waxing. I rocky 18:24, 28 June 2008 (UTC) I never considered the pre-50/post-50 disparity, but just randomly I killed 8 mobs (I know it's a small sample, but it's something to add still), and on a level 10 job killing EPs I received no seals, but on a level 70 job also killing EPs, I got 2. It could just be luck with such a small sample size, but I added it to the data anyway, to contribute what I can. I'll continue to add any more I keep track on. Nolann 18:32, 08 August 2008 I read somewhere the drop rate is time based rather than a fixed percentage per kill. This would explain the lower drop rate at lower levels as mobs die faster and not as much time passes between kills. Speculation puts the minimum time between seals at around ~5 minutes. I'm not sure if Beastmen's and Kindred's are calculates separately or if they share a timer. Sylvr 23:20, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Drop after 50? Do these continue to drop after Kindred's Seals start dropping? KiTA 18:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they still drop. --Melios 20:16, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but Kindred's Seals and Beastmen's Seals seem to be mutually exclusive (you'll never see both drop at the same time). So post 50 it seems there is a decision tree of - drop seal? If yes, then choose the seal type to drop. This is from an adventurer's perspective and may not be the way it actually works. --IBHalliwell 03:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Shami and the April 09 Update Am I dense, or does anyone see any actual use for returning Beastmen's Seals? The Update allows you to retrieve seals from Shami, but I can't think of a single reason why you'd want to. At least Kindred's Seals have use outside BCNMs (Limit Break quest springs to mind) but I can't see why you'd want to retrieve Beastmen's Seals unless it's just a matter of being consistant. -- Mlrlohki 03:33, 9 April 2009 (MDT) :You can use them for elite training regimes in FoV, see: Field Parchment.-- 09:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Most definitely drop as a function of time Beastmen's seals and Kindred's seals drop at a rate of one per party every 5 minutes. If the monster is over level 50, it may drop either a beastmen's seal or a Kindred's seal. An alliance composed of two or three parties may see additional seals drop depending on which party of the alliance gets the killshot. To verify, simply look at any Astral Burn party. A typical Astral Burn party will kill anywhere from 100 to 130 monsters in a very short period of time. Yet you will RARELY see more than one beastmen seal drop per pull, and NEVER more than 2 (unless you're in a pitifully bad AB party that takes more than 10 min to kill all its mobs). But the beastmaster soloing his way from level 1 to 75 will end up with hundreds of seals. The black mage who solos beastmaster pets will find himself with 1-2 seals every chain. The newbie will end up with 30 or 40 seals by the time he's in the teens before tossing them because he has no idea what they are used for. If it was purely time based, then I would have hundreds from skilling in Kuftal Tunnel for hours on end. If time has anything to do with it then maybe its more of a "Has xx% chance to drop 5 minutes after previous seal dropped" It is a xx% chance to drop after a specified time has elapsed after the previous seal dropped. This is confirmed to be less than 5 minutes. Have seen drops after 4minutes and 30 seconds. This also seems to be party based. Abyssean alliances have seen up to 3 back to back. Where all three killing blows were attributed to a different party. 70+ I leveled BST from 68 to 75 on Colibri in Bhaflau Thickets and then Sprinklers and Flamingoes in Ru'Aun Gardens and didn't get a single Beastmen's Seal. Nearly a stack each of Kindred's Seals and Crests. Additionally, I haven't seen a single Beastmen's Seal in Abyssea since the September drop rate increase. I edited the page to reflect this. --Ahkvan 02:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC)